The Convicted
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: chap 5 up! Coauthored with 47thlight New Christian Keiko has just died in an accident or so everyone thinks. But when evidence surfaces that murder may have been the cause, Yusuke begins questioning his beliefs and even his existence. HiMu,KuBo,KuYu,YuK
1. Last Words

AN: Ok. Here is the ficcie that I have wanted to write about the theme but I couldn't get a decent story line thought up until I talked to the co-author of this story, Telle (a.k.a. FortySeventhLight). The story line is rather different I must say and I hope and pray that you guys will get something out of it. Enjoy! I speak for both of us.

Disclaimer: All right, all right. I finally watched the anime after 5 months of intensive education. I still do not own it! I don't even own the idea, Telle does.

"Why not, Yusuke? Why won't you come?" Keiko asked repeatedly while walking down the street with him after school.

"Why not? I'll tell you why not!" Yusuke spat out of sheer irritation. "It's because church is a place for a bunch of religious freaks! It's a place where you don't freaking belong, and I won't be caught there for anything!" Keiko looked devastated, almost frightened underneath his threatening, yet protective gaze. She had no idea the subject would be so sensitive to bring up with him. He looked at her sympathetically and took her hand, holding it to emphasize his last statement. "I don't want to lose you Keiko. I love you too much to see you throw away your life on something that may not exist."

"Yusuke, listen to me. If you die, you'll go to hell forever. A person never knows when they're going to die. Who knows? This may be the last time I see you. If God wants me to die tonight, then I will. He can also let me live until I am 90 years old. It's always best to be prepared to face eternity. I love _you_ too much to see you do this. I've never been happier in my life since I got saved. I am involved and I absolutely love everyone here. And, if I might add, the guys there don't act completely perverted like you do. Please promise me you'll come with me one of these days," Keiko argued back tired of hearing Yusuke refuse church and dismissing the need for God in his life.

"Church may be for you, Keiko, but not me. I might go sometime but not now. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Yusuke finally told her planting a kiss on her lips.

Keiko sighed and looked at the ground. "All right. Promise me you'll come sometime, please?" Yusuke grumbled something under his breath, and she looked on sadly, concluding with her next choice of words. "I need to get home, though because one of the ladies at the church is picking me up for the service tonight. I forgive you for refusing to come tonight. I love you," she finished turning on her street that led to her house.

He would have glared had he not cared for her so much, but he found himself staring at her retreating form, watching her as if it would be for the last time. What if what she said about this hell place was true? What if he suddenly stepped out into the street and got hit by a car...again? Would he just go back to Reikai, or would he dissipate into nothing? He had died twice, so there was no telling what would happen should he die a third time.

"Ah, forget it." he hissed, turning on his heel and walking the opposite direction, all the while fighting against his conscience which told him to take the matter seriously.

* * *

_Why won't he come with me?_ Keiko thought to herself. _It's as if he is afraid that he'll be convicted and he doesn't want that._ Keiko walked along the street feeling a heavy burden for her friends. So far, Hiei, Yusuke and Mukuro had refused church all together, whereas Botan, Yukina, Kurama and Kuwabara didn't really care one way or the other. _If only I could make them understand the need and burden I have for them _she thought.

Three hours later as Keiko and her friend Min were driving home, Keiko told Min about the struggle she had been having with her friends lately.

"All you can really do now is pray and live the life that a Christian is supposed to lead." Min's words spoke to Keiko's heart.

Keiko sighed. "I guess you're right, but it can feel so hard sometimes."

Min smiled. "God works in mysterious ways, you know."

"I guess I have given up hope," Keiko started as a tremendous force plowed into the side of the vehicle skidding them toward the edge of the bridge forcing Min to lose control of the car.

"God, please help my friends come to you and believe," were Keiko's last words as the car flipped over the rail and rolled down the cliff crushing the girls as it went.

* * *

"Church. Me. Keiko's really gone off the deep end." Yusuke grumbled to himself as he went around straightening up his room. "Who ever heard of such a thing?"

_RING! RING! RING!_ The jangling of the telephone jolted Yusuke out of his routine as he went to answer the phone. _Who the heck is calling at this time of night? _he thought to himself.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Is this Yusuke Urameshi?" a man's voice asked.

"Who else would it be?" Yusuke replied, making no effort to hide his irritation.

"Yes. Mr. Urameshi, I am Dr. Kishi, the emergency surgeon on duty here at the regional hospital. I am calling because you are the closest person to a girl named Keiko that we have been able to contact. I am afraid something terrible has happened to her."

Yusuke's protective instincts kicked in. "What's happened to her? Is she all right?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Mr. Urameshi, this is going to be rather hard for you to take."

Yusuke became impatient. "Come on, will you please just tell me the freaking point and cut out the crap?"

"All right, all right. She was on her way home from church tonight with a lady named Min. They were hit by what authorities have found out to be a drunk driver. Min lost control of the vehicle and rolled down the cliff. She is currently in the intensive care unit. Keiko, I'm sorry to say, was killed instantly."

Yusuke dropped the phone to the floor and froze upon the spot, his eyes glazed with guilt and hatred for himself as Keiko's words rang in his ears. Who knows? This may be the last time I see you. The news hit him like a brick in the stomach, and was more painful to him than any blow delivered to him by the criminals he captured. _How can this be? How could this have happened? My Keiko..._ Yusuke's resolve melted and he ran out of his house with tears streaming down his face and headed towards the hospital. _It can't be true. It isn't true._

The phone still lay on the floor beside the stand. "Hello?" Dr. Kishi called repeatedly.

Dead silence.

* * *

AN: Ok, it is still in the works, ideas are being thrown around, etc, etc. Please leave a review suggesting what Telle and I should do from here. Many thankies! 


	2. Remembering

**AN: **Thank you for waiting patiently for the second chapter to be put up! We're sorry it took so long. -hangs head- I've been doing too many oneshots. Anyway, on for reviewers respones (I speak for both of us): 

Anime Fan: I understand why you don't like it. But there ARE Japanese Christians. There aren't many, but there are. Also, slogan is 'Unleash you imagination and free your _soul_.' Telle and I wanted to write this so we did. If someone else writes a fic focusing on another religion then let it be. But as long as we are breathing and able, this story will be written.

Jessica: Awesome? -blushes- thank you so much!

Corie: Well, wait no longer! Here it is!

BlueWater26: Sad thing is, these things can and do happen in real life. It's a very sad thing.

yusukegirl599113: thank you. here's your update!

CherryLipz09: Hm... interesting. But not in this story. Thanks for reviewing! 

Apathetic Empath2: It's all right. You don't have to like it if you don't want to. Telle and I both knew there would be people who wouldn't like this from the start. But thanks for reviewing and telling us what you think!

emily: Dying instantly? Drama for the story! -snickers-

ROSECAT: -huggles and squeezes and takcles and everything else- Our thoughts exactly! We love you girl!

KawaiiYuki: Yup, we killed Keiko. And here is the continuation. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: we own nothing!  


* * *

Remembering

Yusuke sat at Keiko's grave his tears streaming down his face and soaking the fresh dug earth beneath him. Just barely a week ago, Keiko had met her unfortunate end, and it burned into his memory like fire over ice, making him unable to forget any of it. The scenes replayed in his mind like a movie constantly repeating itself. His mind wandered to the night he ran into the hospital like a madman, a certain desperation for Keiko's safety filling every corner of his conscious mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Keiko?" he demanded.

The nurses showed him where she was and as he looked upon her angelic face covered in bruises, scrapes, bruises and her eyes closed in death, Yusuke observed how peaceful she looked. _She's in a better place_ Yusuke though. _Hold it_ another voice countered. _You don't even believe in that stuff._

His gaze swept over her body taking note of the broken and mangled bones, the deep gashes, torn skin, and the horrendous bruises ruining and killing her. _It's not real_ he thought. _She doesn't deserve this. Why? Why her?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days went by in a blur for him. He told all of his friends, each grieving in his own way, and all the people Keiko knew in her short lifetime mourned her death with a deep sadness, but none as deep as he. Her words continually ran through his head - haunting him. "_This may be the last time I see you. I forgive you for refusing to come. I love you._"

At least Yusuke had the peace of mind knowing she died loving him...

Keiko's lady friend Min was still at the hospital and Yusuke visited her a couple times asking her about Keiko's last moments of life.

"She talked about how much she loved you and the others and also how she wished she could show you how much of a burden she carried for you. In fact, before I blacked out, I heard her praying. She prayed something like, 'God, please help my friends understand how much they need you and save them.'"

"If this so-called God cared for her then why the heck did he let her die?" Yusuke spat out angrier with himself than with God.

"Yusuke," Min began softly, "I don't know why God meant for her to die but I do know that God has a purpose for everything that happens. This can be very confusing for you and myself, and it takes time to heal from a tragedy such as this one."

Yusuke growled at her. "How can you talk about this so calmly? I loved Keiko more than anything! Didn't you care about her at all?"

"I cared about her almost as if she were my own daughter." Min replied sadly, but still maintained her firm expression. "I am upset about her, but not as much as you because I have the peace of mind knowing that when I die, I'll see her again in glory."

Yusuke had become so angry at that statement that he turned on his heal and stormed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of these events replayed so many times through Yusuke's mind as he stared at Keiko's tombstone that he thought of ending his life right then and there. _That's not the answer_ he thought. _What if what Keiko said really is true?_

What angered him most was that at Keiko's funeral that morning, the preacher talked about everything Keiko had tried to tell him. At the end of the service, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina all went forward to confess that they believed. Kurama and Yukina were no longer demons, and Botan wasn't a spirit guide. Rather, they became full human but they had a joyful glow around them much as Keiko had.

Yusuke clenched his fists in anger at them. How could they do this? Turn their back on everything they knew?

By this time, it was dark outside and the stars were twinkling in the heavens above the graveyard. Slowly, Yusuke rose and turned to walk home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke climbed into his bed half-expecting not being able to fall asleep due to his racing mind. As soon as his head hit his pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yusuke saw darkness. Nothing but pitch-blackness. He heard someone calling his name._

_"Yusuke... Yusuke... Yusuke..."_

_The voice was frantic. Yusuke spun around hoping to find an answer to this girl's voice. He saw a light. A small, glowing light far from him. He started running toward it but his legs felt heavy. There. He made it. He reached toward the light and a girl appeared. _

_He turned toward the girl. An angel. He ran toward it. She had wings on her back and a golden halo around her head her body glowing with a seemingly heavenly aura. She wore a long flowing white robe, its fabric shimmering in silver. She also had long brown hair to be matched by deep brown eyes._

_Could it be? Could it really be? Yes! It was Keiko. His darling Keiko. He reached out to touch her but she held her hand up._

_"Keiko!" he shouted. "Come back to me!"_

_Keiko looked down at her feet then looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I can't come near you."_

_Yusuke fell back in shock. "Why the heck can't you?"_

_Keiko smiled at him. "Because... You aren't saved like I am. 'Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ and thou shalt be saved.' Please, Yusuke. You have to believe. Come to the light and out of the darkness."_

_Keiko then disappeared._

_"KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed. The blackness enshrouded him. "Keiko! Come back!" _

_He started running then he tripped and felt himself falling... falling... falling..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yusuke awoke with a start, sweat running down his face. The dream scared him stiff but still, he refused to believe. He lay back down on his pillow staring at the ceiling wondering if what was in the dream was really true.

_RING!_

The sound of the phone's ring jolted Yusuke out of bed.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

He listened to the other person talk.

"Say that again!"

* * *

AN: Hmm... who's he talking to? And what did the person say? Stay tuned and find out! Oh, and don't worry. The next update won't take nearly as long as this one. Bye for now!

_Tiffy and Telle_


	3. Complications

AN: Sorry for another long update so thanks for waiting ever so patiently. In here, you're going to see a lot of new things because after many conversations, Telle and I decided to put in many subplots and many of them are introduced in this chapter. I want to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. Even though there were less, they are greatly appreciated. May you guys like this installment as well! 

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

Complications

Yusuke listened to the person rattle on in a shaky voice for a few minutes before speaking again. "So, Kuwabara, what you're saying is Shizuru got drunk out of grief, was hit by another driver and is in the hospital?"

He listened to Kuwabara on the other line take in several deep breaths to calm down before speaking again. "Yes, Urameshi! She's going to make it, but what if she died like Keiko did? She's not saved! I'm shaken up, I need you over here!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's mention of this 'religion.' Leaning into the receiver, he said, "All right Kuwabara but if you mention religion or salvation or anything like that, I'm going to freaking leave, you got that?"

He heard Kuwabara sigh. "All right."

Click. The phone was hung up and Yusuke hurriedly put on some clothes and left his house to walk to all too familiar trek to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru lay on the hospital bed with a broken arm, black eye, minor scratches and bruises and an IV busily dripping fluids into her system. She looked around the room through tear-filled eyes at everyone standing at her bedside so faithfully. Genkai stood quietly, arms folded in a calm, patient manner, meanwhile Kuwabara and Botan were fidgeting nervously. Yukina and Kurama looked fairly calm as well, but held a certain look of sadness in their eyes.

What had she ever done to deserve their loyalty, especially after doing what she did to herself? Lying there, she felt helpless and for the first time in her life realized that her drinking may have gotten her killed. She buried herself in grief and used alcohol to numb it. Shizuru wanted what Keiko had before she died. She wanted what her brother had. She longed for that tranquil peace he boasted shamelessly. She was ready to give up but something inside of her told her not too. It told her to hang on.

"Kazuma?" she asked raspily.

"What is it, Shizuru? Are you okay?" Kuwabara hurriedly said, worry etching into his voice.

"Nothing, little bro. I... just... want..." Shizuru paused as she realized what she was about to ask and then slowly but carefully continued. "I... want... the joy and peace you have. I want to know God and I want the radiating glow you have."

Nothing Shizuru had ever told Kuwabara received such a reaction as her request had. Yukina and Botan embraced each other, Kurama gave Kuwabara a knowing smile and then Kuwabara got down on his knees next to Shizuru's bed and explained the plan of salvation to her.

"Little bro, I want that. How do I do it?"

"Bow your heads with us, Shizuru," Kurama said placing a hand on her shoulder.

After a few minutes of prayer, Shizuru lifted her head, tears streaming down her face, but there was something different. She seemed at peace with herself.

"Welcome to the family of God," Yukina and Botan said synonymously and hugging her at the same time.

No one noticed that Genkai had left the room or that Yusuke suddenly burst through the door.

"Shizuru, what the heck is freaking wrong with your head?" Yusuke yelled. "Going out and getting drunk and then getting in an accident? Has alcohol killed that much of your brain cells?"

Yusuke paused on his rant and noticed that everyone's eyes were damp with tears. Suspiciously he asked, "What's going on?"

Shizuru smirked. "Hey, handsome, if you would learn to use your eyes first, you would learn more. For your information, I just got saved right now."

Yusuke's face turned red with rage and then looked at everyone around the room. "Who was it?"

Shizuru smirked. "All of them, Yusuke. All of them. And you know, you ought to believe and get saved too because it feels awesome."

Yusuke was so angry he could do nothing except stand and gawk. Once again, he turned and left the room and then out of the hospital. He didn't even pause and take notice of Genkai who was standing in the lobby watching him leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genkai stood in the lobby of the hospital contemplating what just happened in the room with Shizuru when she noticed Yusuke storming out of the hospital in a fit of rage. Genkai knew of this 'Christian' religion but she never really understood it or even wanted to be a part of it. But lately, after what happened with Keiko and now Shizuru, Genkai started thinking of life after death. Is there another life? What happens? Are you judged by whether you were good or bad or by whether or not you were saved? Genkai knew her days were numbered because she was an old woman. She also knew they were numbered because of a certain issue that she had yet to announce to the others. She turned and began to walk back to Shizuru's room when a voice stopped her.

"You ok, grandma?"

Genkai turned to see Kuwabara behind her. "Of course I am, dimwit. It was getting stuffy in the room so I stepped out for a few minutes."

Kuwabara studied Genkai for a minute. "Is that all?"

Genkai shook her head. "No. There's something I need to tell you as long as you swear to secrecy."

Kuwabara smiled proudly. "The great Kazuma Kuwabara never breaks a promise."

"Oh, shut up. Listen, I was going to tell Yusuke first and then the rest of you but since Yusuke is drowning in his grief, I think it'll be better to tell you first. I have cancer."

Kuwabara sat shocked by her announcement and what it meant. "How long have you had it?" he asked boldly, afraid of the answer.

"Several months. I didn't want to make a big fuss about it." Genkai replied in her stoic manner,

not wishing to draw sympathy from him. However, she had gained more than sympathy...

"So, you don't want me to tell Yusuke after you've told everyone else?"

Genkai nodded. "Smart dimwit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Kurama and Botan were sitting in their kitchen enjoying a late night snack together before they went to bed.

"Isn't it wonderful what Shizuru decided tonight, dear?" Botan asked cheerfully.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, it is and frankly, I was rather surprised." Kurama's voice noted that something else was troubling him.

Botan looked at her husband worriedly. "That's not all, Kurama. What else is wrong? Does it have to do with Genkai having cancer?"

Kurama looked at Botan with his emerald eyes sparkling. "Botan, I don't think I will ever understand how you can figure me out so well. Genkai's cancer is the thing that has me most worried but there is also something else that has been troubling me."

Botan's amethyst eyes looked worried. "What else is it then?"

Kurama's gaze turned to look at the moon and the stars that were hanging against the black sky and then turned back to Botan. "I'm afraid Youko is trying to come back," he said softly.

"What?" Botan cried. "How could this be? I mean, you're saved, you can't be re-possessed, and it's just impossible because we have the Holy Spirit in us now."

"I know that Botan but just because we're saved doesn't mean we can't be tempted or influenced by them. I'm afraid that I'll fall back."

Botan walked up to her red-haired husband, embraced him and put her head on his shoulder. "Well, we'll just have to pray that the Lord will give us the strength to resist him and to put a hedge of protection around you, won't we?"

Kurama leaned down and kissed the top of Botan's head. "Yes, we will. And I will also pray that He'll always use you as an encouragement to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? Okay, we'll be praying. You don't want me to do that? Okay. Love you. Bye."

Yukina hung up the telephone with a soft _click_ and sighed.

"What's the matter, Yukina, darling?" Kuwabara asked.

"That was Hiei. Apparently he and Mukuro are arguing over whether or not God exists. He says God isn't real while Mukuro thinks there might be one. It's all very frustrating." Yukina sighed and walked towards her husband, a look of dismal failure and despair on her normally delightful features. "Keiko's dead, Shizuru's injured, Genkai has cancer, and now this. What else is next, Kazuma? What's next?"

Kuwabara pulled Yukina onto his lap and kissed her causing her cheeks to turn a bright red. "I don't know sweetie, I don't know. But I do know that we can pray about it. We need to pray for everyone, huh?"

Yukina lay her head down on Kuwabara's from fatigue. "You're right. You're always right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke sat on his windowsill watching the sun come up, weary from a sleepless night. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yusuke trudged down the stairs and opened the door to reveal Kurama standing on the doorstep.

"What the heck are you doing here Kurama?" Yusuke asked irritated.

Kurama stepped into the doorway with a serious look on his face and shut the door. "Bad news, Yusuke."

Yusuke stepped back. "Look, I don't need anymore bad news right now so why don't you just leave?"

Kurama wouldn't budge. "Is your phone hooked up, Yusuke?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, I unplugged it because I'm tired of it constantly ringing."

Kurama nodded, bearing a knowing look on his face. "Well, the police department called me 'cause they couldn't get a hold of you. We have an urgent case on our hands."

Yusuke glared at Kurama. "Forget it, I'm not going on any cases for a while."

"Oh yes you will. This case is going to hold a special interest for you because the department thinks Keiko was murdered last week."

* * *

AN: hahahahaha. We are yet evil again! I love writing cliffies! I am evil! Anyways, the next chapter should be coming quicker because I'm going to devote a lot of my attention to my four on-going stories instead of so many oneshots. Please be kind and leave a review before you go though. Thank you so much! Sayonara! 


	4. Revelations

AN: Here it is, after quite a while, it's updated!I really like this chapter, personally. Telle and I worked for a while on it and we also came up with some cool twists and turns later on in the story! -grins- Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

Revelations

Yusuke stumbled back in shock and, quickly regaining his composure, grabbed Kurama by his shirt and slammed him into the wall with such force the hangings shuddered, threatening to fall off due to the vibration.

"What do you mean she was murdered, plant boy?" Yusuke hissed through clenched teeth.

Kurama tried to reply but Yusuke was pushing against Kurama's throat with so much pressure, that the one time kitsune's face was beginning to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. Kurama knew Yusuke would let up in a minute as soon as the news digested, but at the moment his lungs were screaming for air and he began to hear an all too familiar voice.

_Go ahead. It's the perfect time. Fight him and beat him into a pulp or accept me again and use the strength you know I can provide._

Kurama shook his head violently in rejection to Youko's temptation. _No Youko. I rebuke you and I won't give in._ Kurama mentally argued back.His pastor had warned him that temptations would come, but he didn't realize it would be this soon. Mustering enough strength, he pushed Yusuke away from him.

Yusuke took a few steps back and sank to the floor, his knees to his chest and face buried in his hands. Looking up at Kurama through tear-filled eyes, he gasped, "How? How did this happen? Why couldn't I prevent it? Why would anyone have a reason to hurt Keiko?" Yusuke paused to think about what he just said, then jumped up in an exploding fit of rage and rammed his fist into his wall, making a sizable hole, the pieces of white plaster dropping to the floor. "_Why_!" he screamed. "Why would Keiko be murdered?"

Kurama's hand shot out to Yusuke's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I don't know, Yusuke. The past can't be changed and nothing could have been done to prevent it. Keiko's death, or even murder happened for a reason according to God's sovereignty."

Yusuke's fist came out of nowhere and Kurama didn't see it until he was lying on the ground, tingling sensations coming to surface on his face from Yusuke's punch.

"What did I tell you about talking religion around me Kurama? That stuff is a bunch of bull crap and I'll kill you if you don't quit!" Yusuke screamed his rant anger and rage, causing him to turn red in the face. He paused and leaned over slightly, gasping to get enough air. Looking up at Kurama, his eyes steadily rolled back, and as he began to fall into a state of unconciousness, the redhead caught him in his arms and laid him down on the floor.

Kurama jumped up in a hurry and ran into Yusuke's kitchen, all the while fearing for his friend's mental stability. After all, Yusuke was still in shock from Keiko's death and now evidence showed that she may have been murdered. Kurama stumbled around the kitchen looking for a rag to run under some cold water. He grabbed one from under the cabinet, then ran water from the sink, feeling its ice-cold touch against his skin. _It should be cold enough to wake him up... _Kurama thought.

He ran into the entryway where Yusuke still lay and wrung some of the cold liquid on the top of his face. Yusuke jerked with a start as the chilling liquid hit him square in the face, causing him to sit up abruptly and collect his thoughts once again. This was all too much to deal with at once; Keiko's sudden death, her possible murder, and then of course all his friends turning on him to this so-called God. Looking at the floor, he said rather hoarsely, "So they want me to take the case?"

Kurama nodded sternly and replied in a compassionate tone, "They said if you don't want this one, it's fine, but they would really appreciate it if you took it on."

Yusuke snarled, bearing his teeth, his face registering total anger and rage. "Yeah, heck right. They want me to take it cause Keiko was my girlfriend so I'll be able to solve it faster. Never mind what it does to me mentally."

Kurama looked steadily into Yusuke's eyes, never letting his gaze waver. "I understand, Yusuke. I'll tell them you decline." He got up and started to go out the door, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shirt. He turned to Yusuke, his face full of questions.

"I never said I wouldn't take it, Kurama. It'll hurt to know why Keiko was killed, but if there's one thing I want," Yusuke paused and cracked his knuckles for emphasis, "it's to pound her murderer to a pulp and taste the sweet revenge for what he's done to me."

Kurama nodded then put a comforting hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Just don't let your want and desire for revenge make you turn into a murderer."

Yusuke smirked. "Kurama, just when have I ever let that happen to me? I know my limits and I intend to press them as far as I can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke burst through the door of the police headquarters that afternoon in a frenzy the crash of the doors jolting everyone in the office from their afternoon dozing session.

Takeda, the police chief, rose and graciously offered his hand out to Yusuke. "I see you've come in. You are accepting the case, am I correct?"

Yusuke ignored the politeness the chief offered to him and instead decided to get down to the point. "I'm accepting and I want to know everything that's been found out and I'll take it from there. Don't pay me a cent, this case is mine and mine alone and the only payment I want is revenge."

Takeda's face brightened into a smile, that to Yusuke, seemed too big and his eyes held a strange look that Yusuke found unsettling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm glad to hear that Mr. Urameshi. Keiko always spoke very highly of you when she worked here. She was, in fact, one of our best secretaries. When do you want the facts?"

Yusuke glared at the police chief. "Are you that freaking brainless, baka? I know she worked here but I don't want to hear any of that. There is no time to waste cause there's a crazed murderer running around out there and I don't intend on leaving until I have everything!"

Takeda nodded in consent appearing nervous though he shouldn't have been. "I just thought that you might have wanted a couple days to fully digest what you've decided to take on." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began mopping the insane amount of sweat on his brow.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him then said harshly, "Give me the records and files. Now."

Takeda swiftly turned and opened the door behind his desk leading into the room where all records from all cases were kept. He started to shut the door behind him but not before Yusuke put his foot in.

"I'm on this case so I have a right to follow you." Takeda nodded at this statement a little to quickly for Yusuke's liking.

They walked into the room and Yusuke noticed how drab the room looked. The floor was a layer of cold, gray concrete, dust filtered into the air, mkaing him cough. The room was lit with a few dim light bulbs, whose chains swung carelessly in the air. Yusuke caught a glimpse of a few dirty windowpanes, that caused him to feel even more on edge. Takeda shuffled around in a few boxes before looking up Yusuke confused.

"Mr. Urameshi -," he began but was suddenly cut off by Yusuke's angry tone.

"Look, Takeda, the name's Yusuke."

"My apologies, Yusuke. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come back tomorrow because not all of the data has been collected. I'll have it all for you tomorrow though."

Yusuke glared at Takeda and then, so overcome with anger at the shabby and disorganized manner of the place, turned on his heal and stormed out.

Takeda didn't like his attitude one bit and caught Yusuke by his arm. "Look, Yusuke, I know you're upset but how about you tell me what you're going to do and I assign some men to do it for you?"

The dark-haired young men wretched away from the man's grasp and glared at him. "Let me make one thing clear. I'm a _detective._ This is _my_ investigation, _my_ case and I don't want _anyone _interfering unless I ask. All I need you to do is be ready to call the courts and have them make up an arrest warrant, you got that?" Yusuke glared at him and was ready to punch him into the wall but thought better of it. "I will tell you where I'm going once."

Takeda's attention was immediately pricked. "Where?"

Yusuke smirked. "I'm going to Keiko's to see if I can find anything at all. I don't need to wait on your stupid records to start looking."

Takeda nodded his consent. "Very well. Get out and start digging around."

Yusuke was more than glad to hear those words and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama walked into his and Botan's small apartment looking downtrodden. He was greeted, however, by the odor of bleach hanging in the air and knew Botan was working on cleaning.

"Honey? Where are you?" he called hanging his jacket up on the coat rack in the entryway. He walked through the hallway his footsteps echoing off the linoleum flooring.

"I'm in here, dear!" Botan's cheery voice rang out. Kurama followed the voice into their bathroom where he observed Botan scrubbing the floors.

"Cleaning, eh? Would you like to take a break with me to the kitchen?" he asked while bowing and holding his hand out to his wife's.

"Of course my prince charming," the blue-haired lady said curtsying.

Kurama and Botan made their way into the kitchen where Kurama busied himself with fixing some tea for them. He bustled around the kitchen getting out the honey, lemon and other necessities of tea making. The green tea's fragrance soon filled the kitchen drowning out the still strong bleach.

"How did it go today with Yusuke, Kurama?" Botan asked concerned for their friend's well being.

Kurama's features changed to that of great worry. "He blew up at me when I first said she may have been murdered. He flung me against the wall and tried to choke the life out of me. And then while he was doing that I heard and almost felt Youko's spirit against my back. It was very strange. I'm also very concerned for Yusuke. He's never looked into a murder of one he loves. I'm afraid he may do something he's not allowed to do. He might not be able to control his raging emotions."

Botan's amethyst eyes welled up with unshed tears. After thinking a moment, she stood up a declared; "He's not going to go through this alone. We are all going to help him. You, Kuwabara, Yukina even Hiei and myself if things get bad enough. Genkai and Shizuru are sure to help as well. And I'm going to start by finding Yusuke and talking to him and then I'll probably talk to Genkai. Would you mind calling Kuwabara up? He's known Keiko almost as long as Yusuke has and I'm sure he'd help as well!"

Kurama put his hands on Botan's shoulders. "Slow down a little bit. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Botan nodded her head up and down quite vigorously. "Speaking of which, do you know where Yusuke might be?"

Kurama laughed. "I don't know. He may be at police headquarters, Keiko's grave, Keiko's home, I don't really know. How about you rid yourself of that bleach smell and go find Yusuke while I call Kuwabara?"

"Ok!" Botan replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke walked up to Keiko's apartment and let himself in with the spare key she had given him. It had been two weeks since he had been in there and he wasn't at all looking forward to going back in. Last time he had been there, the place had been full of life, full of laughter.

Now all that was left was his echoing footsteps.

He walked into her room to see if there was anything that could be of any use to him. He spotted a few things on her nightstand beside her bed and he looked at them. The book on top was a black leather-bound book that had 'Holy Bible' and 'Yukimura Keiko' engraved in gold letters. He gingerly picked it up and blew the small amount of dust of causing his eyes to water resulting in a sneeze.

Yusuke gently rested himself on the edge of Keiko's bed and opened the front cover to where her name, date of something called 'salvation', and presented by spaces were written in. Turning the pages, he saw different spaces for births, marriages and deaths. Flipping through, he saw many passages underlined and phrases written throughout. He set it down thinking it wouldn't be of any use to him.

Underneath where the Bible was sitting was Keiko's diary. It struck a familiar chord in him as he recalled the times he would see her sitting out by a lake writing in it. He never picked it up to read it nor had he ever asked. He picked it up and turned to the most recent entries from a week before she was killed. Yusuke mentally debated about reading it, after all it housed all her private thoughts and feelings. He read the entry she recorded the night she died.

_Dear Diary,_

_Why does Yusuke have to be so stubborn? I know he knows the change in me, I know he knows the truth but I just wish he would accept it. I love him so much but I would love him even more if he would come to accept the truth. I cry so much for him and it stings even worse when he refuses church. And the Truth is so beautiful and moving. After all, who are we to ask for forgiveness and mercy after all that we've done? But it says so many things in the Bible showing God's mercy._

_John 3:16 - For God so loved the World that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life._

_I love this verse so much. We humans are so sinful and rebellious that it's horrible. I'm just so glad that God gave us a second chance._

Yusuke stopped reading for a moment to digest what he had just read. People like him were sinful so God gave us a second chance. A second chance for what? Yusuke continued to read.

_Romans 3:23 - For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God._

_Romans 6:23 - For the wages of sin is death but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord._

_It's so amazing to me. Here we humans are, sinful and rebellious to God. We can't go to Heaven when we die so God sent his son Jesus to die on the cross and give us everlasting life! All we have to do is confess our sin and accept him into our hearts. _

_I John 1:9 - If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness_

_I only hope that one day all my friends will come to know Christ. I love him and have never regretted it._

_And now, I can only pray that God will convict my friends. And also, I pray that he'll give me the wisdom to know what to do with the information I have. I'm starting to run scared because I don't know what to do. If I keep it a secret, I may regret it. But if I don't, it may turn out even worse, God, give me the courage. _

_Keiko_

Yusuke dropped the book into his lap with tears streaking his face. The words and phrases from her Bible struck something down in him and made him feel uneasy. Is this what Keiko felt when she first told him she had become a Christian? But why would he feel a sudden urge to become one if all it had done was get Keiko killed? He held back. He wasn't going to fall into the praying trap.

The last part of Keiko's entry had him confused. What kind of information on what? Yusuke began to think but he couldn't come up with any suitable answers. He did know one thing though. Someone had a motive for murder.

"Ahhhhh!" Yusuke cried out suddenly. He dropped to the floor all of a sudden grasping his heart and gasping for breath. There was pain in his heart so unbearable it wasn't even real. He thrashed about, yelling and painfully kicking the walls and furniture.

It was these cries that grabbed Botan's attention from the sidewalk. Alarmed, she ran into the house and followed Yusuke's cries to Keiko's bedroom. She walked in to see Yusuke lying on the floor thrashing around like a wounded animal; he was obviously being tormented by something unseen by human eyes.

"Yusuke!" Botan cried running over to him and sitting him up.

Yusuke looked up at Botan his eyes glazed with fear and instantly, his body became petrified.

Botan's eyes searched the room for the invisible threat praying all the while for God to spare Yusuke of the pain he was going through. She felt a calm peace sweep over her and Yusuke suddenly sat up coughing and gasping for air.

"What - are - you - doing - here? What - happened - to - me?" Yusuke gasped between coughs.

Botan shook her head. Looking at Yusuke with love and care, she asked tenderly, "What happened?"

Yusuke shoved Botan to the floor and stood up. "There's foul play going on in that police station. I told myself I was going to figure this out and then I felt this crushing weight on my chest. I don't know what it was but I scared. I was scared Botan! And I don't get scared! I thought I was going to die." Yusuke put his hands to his head and sunk to the ground showing he had indeed been defeated.

Botan's hand rested on Yusuke's shoulder. "What do you feel it was?"

"It felt like something unnatural. Something... I don't know."

"You think they were spirits? Good and evil?" Botan asked quietly.

Yusuke's eyes wandered to window and he could have sworn he saw the bushes moving but decided it was his imagination playing with him. "I think it may have been that. Is it something from that religion thing of yours?"

"I don't know Yusuke. I don't have the answers for it. But... that may have been God's angels fighting the Devil's demons. You ever think about that?"

Yusuke glared at the amethyst-eyed beauty. "Does that mean I'm a demon?"

Botan shook her blue ponytail. "No, possibly demon-possession. But do you think God might have been trying to get you attention to come to him?"

Yusuke growled. "Look, if you want to talk about God, do it in a non-direct way, all right? Talk about to anyone except me, ok?"

Botan nodded. "It's ok, I understand. Is there anything you want to talk about while I'm still here?"

"Yeah, why do I feel so guilty? I read Keiko's last diary entry and... I just don't understand why I hurt her so."

"None of us understand it Yusuke. It's just normal for us human beings."

Yusuke broke up crying once again and crumpled onto Botan's shoulder his self-control breaking in a dam of tears.

Botan helped Yusuke to his feet. "Come on, you can stay with Kurama and me."

Yusuke was too grateful to reply and absent-mindedly followed her out.

_8 hours later..._

Kurama looked at his couch where Yusuke still slept. "How long's he been asleep, Botan?"

Botan sighed while looking at Yusuke's peaceful form. "Quite a while. Poor guy hasn't slept for who knows how long. I think sleep is the only peace he has because he can forget about everything going on. He doesn't even know Genkai has cancer."

Botan's comment was suddenly interrupted by Yusuke thrashing awake and rolling onto the floor providing a comical scene to Kurama and Botan. He stood up, a wild look possessing his eyes. "I have to get back to Keiko's! I have to get the diary!" Yusuke leapt over the couch and ran out the front door, Botan following.

Kurama grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, I'm faster, I'll go." Kurama sprinted after the black-haired man in an effort to catch up but didn't until Yusuke stopped in Keiko's doorway.

Kurama ran up to Yusuke's side panting. "What do you need the diary -?"

Kurama's question was left in the air as he and Yusuke stared at the sight in front of them.

_The house was a shambles._

_

* * *

_AN: Another cliffie indeed! I just love doing those. Oh, and sorry for the Nancy Drew spoof there. I don't know how many chapters in those books I read where the chapter ended with that line. lol! (I don't own Nancy Drew either). Anyway, please take the time to review if you can! 


	5. Volunteers

AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been extremely busy and what-not but this fic shall go on! It will not die! Many cookies to FortySeventhLight for continuing editing for me so graciously!

Disclaimer: I still don't own this!

* * *

Volunteers

Yusuke ran into the house and inspected each room only to find that every single one had been completely ransacked. Kurama followed at close distance, equally as shocked as Yusuke.

"Yusuke, do you have any idea of what happened here or why someone would do this?" he asked as he picked a few broken picture frames off of the floor.

His companion shook his head in bewilderment. "No, I don't. Keiko wasn't involved in anything dangerous that I know of." _Unless_, his mind argued, _that diary of hers was what someone was after…  
_  
Yusuke snapped his fingers as if a light bulb had suddenly clicked on above his head. "I think I might know, Kurama. Earlier when Botan was here, I had been reading Keiko's diary which said something about her knowing too much about something. I don't remember exactly. And come to think of it, I could have sworn I saw the bushes outside her window moving, but there wasn't a breeze blowing."

Kurama swung around to face Yusuke in an instant. "You really think Keiko was murdered, don't you?"

Yusuke nodded his expression grim. "I do. And I'm going to find that diary, and I have a few questions for Takeda."

Yusuke ran toward Keiko's bedroom, hurriedly searching for the last place he had seen her journal. _Where did I last lay it? …Yes, it was right there_… he looked all around the nightstand where the drawer had been emptied, but he could find no trace that the book was even there. He did however find her Bible and took it with him.

"So you're reading the Bible now, Yusuke?" Kurama asked inquisitively when he noticed Yusuke carrying it under his arm.

Wrinkling his nose a bit in mild disgust, Yusuke gave the redhead his snippy reply. "Don't get your hopes up, Kurama. This is what was next to Keiko's diary. It might hold some answers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of town, a single person sat in a darkened room staring and concentrating on a single candle. It burned at a slow and steady pace as evidenced by melting wax running all down its sides. Shadows danced eerily on the walls as if they were beings from another world. The figure began chanting in low, dark tones.

Keiko's diary lay in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, as if nothing had happened the night before, Yusuke walked into the police headquarters hiding behind a mask of calmness, but inside he was in a world of turmoil. No matter how much he searched let alone where he searched, he couldn't find the diary. He had suspicions about various angles of the case, but he couldn't seem to find it.

"Good morning, Yusuke," Takeda greeted. To Yusuke, his manner seemed too cheerful, too eager to see him and made the detective uneasy, though he didn't know exactly why. Takeda continued, "Did you find anything of interest yesterday?"

The young man raised an eyebrow in annoyance and noticed that most of the office staff had suddenly perked up. "If I wanted to tell you, I would have, but in this case, I'm not going to because it's none of your business. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I want to see the case file."

The police chief nodded and promptly entered the storage room where Yusuke closely followed. Takeda took a manila folder from a shelf marked 'unsolved' and handed it to Yusuke. The older man left the room and motioned for Yusuke to follow.

The raven-haired youth only shook his head. "I'll work here, thank you very much."

For a moment, a look of uncertainty passed over Takeda's face but he masked it with a look of politeness. "As you wish." The door closed and suddenly the room seemed small, cramped, and cold. The light chain swung slowly and a chill ran up Yusuke's spine. It was so confined and eerie, it felt more like a graveyard than a room full of cabinets and case files.

But he didn't waste any time. He sat in a rickety wooden chair and pulled himself up to a table with the same condition. He quickly opened the folders, pulled out the documents and settled down to read.

As the morning progressed, Yusuke discovered that the drunk driver who had supposedly hit the car Keiko was riding in was never apprehended. If he was never apprehended, then why was it labeled the way it was? And why was the case classified as 'unsolved'? The station had tons of cases like this, so why was this a specialty case anyway? What evidence did they have to call this a murder?

As he read, he discovered that a week before she had died, she had come to the police chief saying she needed to talk to him about something but a meeting was never arranged. Also, in almost all drunk driving incidents, the drunk is too impaired to drive any further. With this, the license plate of the car wasn't even spotted, let alone was it tracked further to nab the culprit responsible.  
_  
The diary..._ Yusuke thought. _If that diary had info on who might have done this… that's why it was taken. The only person who knew I was going to Keiko's was Takeda which means there was probably someone eavesdropping on me!_'

When Yusuke finished reading the report, he had more questions than answers. Indeed, this was a puzzling case and Yusuke had the mind not to trust anyone except for his friends. He closed the folder and all its contents up, then placed it on the shelf. However, it didn't go in all the way. Yusuke jumped up to see what was blocking it and saw a little package the size of a book. Curious, he picked the package up and tore off the brown wrapping.

It was Keiko's diary.

Yusuke was more puzzled than ever before. As he flipped through the little book, the door to the room swung open with a bang startling Yusuke. Quickly, he slipped the book into his jacket pocket before turning to face Takeda.

"Yusuke," he said, "earlier today someone came by and dropped off Keiko's diary. They said they found it near the road and brought it here in case the owner came buy. Turns out it was Keiko's."

"Already got it covered." Yusuke held the book up for emphasis. "I'm not so stupid and brain dead that I don't notice that the folder won't go back in its place. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

With that, Yusuke jogged past the chief and out of the building. His first thought was to find out how Kurama and Botan were, but decided against it, preferring the shorter way to his own place. When he arrived at his residence, he found a note taped to the door reading,

_Yusuke, _

Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru and I are meeting at Genkai's home. We strongly suggest you come considering this meeting is about you. Looking forward to seeing you soon.

Kurama

"I guess that's that." Yusuke grumbled, crumpling the note and shoving it into his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Genkai's shrine in the woods, Shizuru, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina sat in a semi-circle with Genkai standing in front of them wearing a stern expression on her old features.

"Who talked and spilled that I have cancer?" she demanded crossly. "Kuwabara, you were the only one I told so go ahead and tell me where and why you told."

Kuwabara looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Well, since you told me you weren't taking treatment, I thought we could at least pray for you. Don't worry – we're the only ones who know. We decided it best not to tell Yusuke." he explained worried for the only grandmotherly figure he had in his life.

Genkai clocked him hard over the head, infuriated that Kuwabara had broken his promise. "Do something like that again and you'll get worse from me. I don't care if you pray – I don't believe in that, but I'm asking you to keep it to yourself."

The elderly woman silenced herself when they all heard Yusuke running up the shrine stairs. A door slid open roughly and he ran in skidding to a stop. "Okay, so what's the hurry and rush about?" he demanded.

"Sit down, Yusuke." Kurama suggested firmly, indicating what he was saying was more of an order instead of a request.

Yusuke complied but continued to look impatient. "Are you guys going to tell me why we're here or do I have to guess?"

Botan looked around waiting for someone to tell him but decided to do it herself instead. "We're going to help you figure out who killed Keiko," she hurriedly explained letting her bubbly personality get the better of her.

Yusuke raised a curious eyebrow. "What? No, you're not."

Shizuru saw her moment to add her two cents. "Shut up. Obviously your anger over her death is turning you into a retard. You won't accept help from the police, so we're going to back you instead." Shizuru folded her arm into the sling from which her other one hung, trying to add as much emphasis as she possibly could.

"Sis is right," Kuwabara added. "We don't like her being murdered any more than you do, so there's really nothing you can do to stop us."

"We're only doing it because we care," Yukina added softly, her tone indicating that she truly meant what she said.

Yusuke stood and began pacing the room slowly. His expression showed that he was deep in thought, and except for his footsteps, the room remained silent as a tomb as they all waited Yusuke's answer. Finally, he stopped and faced them. "What do you think, Grandma?" he asked Genkai who was leaning against the wall at the back of the room.

"I think they're right. Knowing how you and Keiko were engaged, you're liable to do something outside the law that will result in getting yourself thrown in jail. I'm on their side – I'm going to help you as well." she explained.

Yusuke sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't win against his friends who had obviously ganged up on him. "All right," he said, "but you have to do as I tell you. I'm supposed to be working on this alone, so you guys need to make sure you don't look suspicious. And if none of you have anywhere to go, we're going to begin right here."

Nobody raised up any other excuses to leave the compound, so Yusuke sat down and explained to everyone what he read about that morning, along with some of his personal thoughts on the case. He concluded with how he found the diary, holding it up for them all to see.

"If you ask me," Kurama began thoughtfully his voice low and even, "the police chief knows more than what he's telling."

"How could that be?" Yukina asked. "If he's the leading executive over the case, then why would he withhold information?"

"Easy, Yukina. The chief wants to get involved in the investigation, and the only way he can do that is if he keeps something from Yusuke." Kuwabara piped up and explained.

"What's the diary say, Yusuke? There has to be something in there that would help us." Botan interrupted, hoping to steer the conversation towards something else.

"That's what confuses me," the raven-haired man replied, "is that there seems to be some pages missing. It's probably just me – Takeda did say that someone told him it was near the road when they found it."

"Did it occur to you, Yusuke that someone might have taken some pages out and then tossed it?" Genkai asked, slight annoyance in her old and cracking tone.

"Then why would some of these pages still be in here?" Yusuke shot back. "There are still some pages in here with references to someone or something."

"What are we beating around the bush for, Yusuke? Just get down to it and tell us what we need to find out." Shizuru spoke up, irritated that they were discussing everything except what was on the agenda.

"All right." Yusuke sat down cross-legged and flipped through the diary. "Okay, on this page it says 'I can't believe it. Suzume, a girl in my church, died today. It was the strangest thing, because last week she was as healthy as I am. I didn't even know her well, so I wasn't that sad about it. The police report said it was a drunk driver but something about it seemed… well, strange. No one talked about it and no one investigated it. I'm sure it's only my imagination. I don't know if anything had to do with the fact that she used to have the job I have now plays a role.'" Yusuke looked up at the group to make sure they understood what he just read and he continued on. "Another entry says that found something out so dark - so terrible that she doesn't know if anyone will believe her if she told someone, and the last entry she put said that she was going to tell someone, probably one of us."

Kurama stood and took the diary from Yusuke's hands and began flipping through it himself. "It seems to me that every time she starts talking about something specific, a page is gone. Whoever's doing this wants to be sure we know bits and pieces, but not all of it. They want to entice us and probably trap us. Whatever we do, we need to be cautious." He stopped speaking for a moment and looked carefully at something in the diary. "Yusuke, what's this?"

"What's what?"

Kurama pointed at a page in the book. "What are these letters underlined for? The lines under them aren't that noticeable but they could mean something."

Almost simultaneously, Yukina and Botan extracted the book from Kurama's hand so they could take a look at it themselves, the young man twitching his fingers a bit in an almost humorous sense of sadness for losing the mysterious book. "It's a hidden message!" Botan exclaimed.

Immediately everyone began gathering. Yukina wrinkled her eyebrows and began reading aloud. "Tattoo, wicca sign, left shoulder blade, in too deep, scared, he called, threat, don't know what to do… what does all this mean?" Yukina wondered.

"They're clues, Yukina," Kuwabara spoke up.

"You're pretty smart, little brother," Shizuru muttered before raising her volume somewhat. "I think she's describing the person we're after. It's the only thing that fits and from 'wicca sign,' I'd say this person's into witchcraft."

"Oh, well, we'd better be careful," Yukina whispered, her voice barely audible to everyone else, as if more afraid of this devilish art than those in her troupe.

"I think we have enough to reasonably go on," Yusuke spoke up. "I'd say we plot what we're all going to do before leaving. It's getting late, and I'm sure you all could use some extra sleep before we get the real work started." he said, addressing the darkening sky.

"I'll apply for the secretary job at the station."

All eyes turned to Botan, shocked that she would make an offer like that. "Are you crazy Botan?" Yusuke nearly shouted. "We lost Keiko and some girl before her – we don't need to lose anyone either!"

"God will protect me." she spoke defiantly, placing a sincere hand over her heart, as if to say it was guarded by something greater than any physical being.

"Then why's Keiko dead?" the young man spat back, his eyes narrowed dangerously in protest.

"Calm down, both of you," Kurama said, motioning with his hands for a lower noise. "Genkai's resting." Apparently, none of them had noticed the older lady retire early, clearly requiring rest at an earlier hour than the rest of them, so they did as Kurama asked. Once the quiet returned, Kurama went on. "Botan, honey, I think Yusuke may be right – you shouldn't take the job." the redhead said, not wanting, let alone willing to put his wife in danger.

"Then I will and there's nothing you can do about it." Shizuru's voice said quietly, but firmly.

"No, Shizuru. You're still recovering. I'm going to do it." Botan countered.

"Suit yourself, kid, I'm just telling you to be careful."

Yusuke spoke once more, not wanting to delay anymore. "Okay guys, this is how it's going to be. Kurama, Shizuru and Kuwabara – you still have the jobs you work in the day, correct?" When all three nodded, he continued. "Botan, you want to apply for the job. It's not a bad idea in all honesty, however I won't be there all the time to keep an eye on you. Yukina-" he paused and sighed realizing he didn't know what 'job' to give her – she seemed to fragile to have one.

"I'll pray, Yusuke." her soft voice came as if filling in the missing blank.

He raised his eyebrow in slight annoyance. "If you think that will help, I guess that would be all right. As for Genkai, I can probably get her to help if ever we get to kick some serious a-!" He stopped short when his companions each shot him wary looks, and biting his tongue, he manipulated his original thought and concluded. "A-anyway, nighttime is probably when we'll be having the most action, because we can search under cover of darkness. If there's no oen else has more to add, I'm going on home."

"Wait a minute, Yusuke, shouldn't we pray first?" Kuwabara protested.

His response was a deadly glare from his best friend. "I don't care if you do it or not – just not around me."

And as Yusuke walked down the front set of outdoor stairs, he heard them praying for safety, not only for themselves but also for him and Genkai. 'Genkai?', he thought. 'What's wrong with her, I wonder?' And as he continued to hear them as he walked away, he felt slightly jealous.

And Genkai had indeed turned in, but she lay with her hands behind her head listening to the 'kids', as she called them, pray. While it was true she had turned in because the cancer in her body was making her weak, she didn't want to listen to all the religious talk. Somehow every time the subject came up, she felt a tug in her own heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Yukina and Kuwabara arrived back at their home, they noticed a familiar shadowy figure on the roof. "Hiei!" Yukina exclaimed happily, surprised to see him there.

Hiei heard his sister's voice and leaped to the ground to embrace her in a loving hug. "What are you doing here, Hiei?"

"Well, apparently Yusuke sent for Mukuro and me saying he needed our help in some case but as it stands, we're not going to. You can probably tell for us. Unless this case holds a deeper connection for us, then we're going to stay out of it." With that said, he darted off into the woods concealed by the dark shadows of the night.

"That figures. I knew the shrimp wouldn't help us." Kuwabara muttered as he unlocked their home, and meanwhile, Yukina was withholding familiar tears in her eyes. Just as the others each held burdens for Yusuke and Genkai, she too felt a saddening one fall on her shoulders once again for her brother. Deep in her heart, she feared that more harm would come to him than Hiei could imagine, and so she began to pray as she stepped through the door, Kuwabara smiling softly in admiration for his precious wife, then followed her inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama and Botan went home and wearily fell into the bed from exhaustion. On their way home, they had discussed Botan wanting to get a job at the station and Kurama finally consented. Slowly, they fell into a deep sleep.

"_Kurama... Botan," a voice called. _

The couple opened there eyes slowly and discovered that they were standing in a vast white space that shown with brilliance. "Where are we?" Kurama asked.

Slowly, a figure appeared before them. "Hello," she said kindly.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked cautiously. Carefully, he pinched himself to see if he was awake and he was assured he was.

"It's all right. You don't need to be afraid. I'm merely an angel sent by God. The task you are about to embark is dangerous – it may cost more lives. But be not afraid. Be strong and of good courage, neither be dismayed for God will be with you wherever you go. I am no longer one of the Earth as you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kurama and Botan nodded in unison with tears of joy overflowing from their eyes.

Botan rolled over sleepily in her bed and awakened a few moments later. She looked around her, then began shaking her husband.

"Did you just dream what I did, Botan?" he asked, yawning a bit as he spoke.

"Yes, I believe I did. We'll be all right, Kurama, I know it." she replied sweetly.

But her eyes and tone of voice betrayed her words, and instantly Kurama knew something was wrong. Her eyes were distant and her tone of voice seemed far away. "What's wrong, Botan?"

She quickly turned her head away and began gazing at the moon beyond their window. "It's nothing Kurama except I… I…" she broke down and began crying her sobs causing her entire body to shake.

Kurama didn't need or even want an explanation. Instead, he gathered Botan in his arms and allowed her the pleasure of weeping. When the first wave of tears seemed to pass, he buried his nose in her hair and asked concernedly, "It's Keiko isn't it?"

This started a new wave of tears as Botan cried all the more. "Yes, Kurama, I miss her so much. I know we'll see her again one day, but I want her back so badly. She'd be so happy right now."

Kurama stopped stroking her back and looked at her curiously. "What makes you think that?"

Botan withdrew from Kurama's embrace and looked at him. "I… haven't… told… you… yet."

"What Botan? What haven't you told me?"

"Kurama, I'm… I'm… pregnant."

Kurama was left speechless as he had nothing to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke walked the long trek to his home from Genkai's, slowly contemplating and trying to figure out just what in the heck had happened to Keiko. Clearly, there was a motive for murder; he just couldn't figure out what it was. There were also people killed before Keiko and in the same manner – just what it was, he couldn't tell.

Because of being deep in thought, Yusuke didn't notice the footsteps trailing him; in fact, he hadn't heard them since they began clear back at Genkai's.

The young man trudged up the stairs to his door and let himself in not thinking to close the door all the way. He went through the motions of getting ready to turn in – he brushed his teeth, took off and put his clothes away, and got a drink of water. But when he sat on his bed, he picked up the diary and stared at it for several seconds. 'What is it you're trying to tell me, Keiko? I know you've written all I need to know – but what is it?'

He opened the little book and began reading it when a shadow crept up behind him. But Yusuke had lifted his head, catching a glimpse of the shadow. and reacted immediately. He turned and struck a blow to the side of the man's face sending him sprawling on his back. But in that moment, the lights went out sending the room into complete darkness.

By the time Yusuke got to the circuit breaker box in the kitchen, the lights had come back on and a cool breeze blew in from the outside. Yusuke closed the door and locked it, then checked all the windows to be sure he was safe.

_An accomplice, eh? _He thought as he turned back to his room. When he arrived, the masked figure was gone. The window had been opened and the curtains blew gently in the wind. A few beams of moonlight shown through the open window, revealing a symbol on the floor where the figure had been. There was a spray-painted, five-cornered star on the floor with a circle around it.

Yusuke saw it and in an instant, his face turned paler than the moon outside.

* * *

AN: Ah-ha! The plot thickens and this is where I'm really going to start having fun! And don't worry, I plan on working the next chap very soon! 


End file.
